The Tutors
by jigjoo
Summary: Ever wonder how exactly Kuwabara managed to keep his grades up?


Kuwabara looks out of his window, his eyes and head aching from hours of studying. "Geez, high school is harder than I thought..." He stands, stretching.

A few bones make loud cracking noises, startling the cat on his bed. Hearing the yowl from the animal, Kuwabara turns to it and grins goofily, as he tends to do. "Gee, sorry, little buddy. I didn't mean to disturb your nap."

The cat yowls at him once again, hopping off of the bed and strutting out of the door. Kuwabara sighs dejectedly. "Gee, thanks."

"Who are you talking to?" Shizuru's voice reaches his ears, quiet and calm.

"Er, no one." Kuwabara lies, turning to see his sister leaning against the doorframe. "It was nothing."

"Well, if it was..." She pauses for a moment before yelling at him. "then get back to your studying! You have to pass, little bro! If you don't, I'll-"

"Okay, okay, Shizuru! I'm workin' on it!" He cries as he sits back down in his chair. "And I finished that book, too, so..."

She smiles, but doesn't show it to her brother as she turns around. "That's good, little bro. Keep up the good work."

He smiles. "I will. I'll make you proud, I promise."

"Yeah, you better. I-" Shizuru is interrupted by the doorbell. She looks towards it, irritated. "Who could it be this late?"

Kuwabara shrugs. "I don't know."

Shizuru opens the door, then blinks in surprise when she sees a small girl standing in the hallway. "Uh...can I help you?"

The girl looks up with serious brown eyes. "I'm here to help Kuwabara study. The teacher has been noticing that he's been falling asleep in class, and he thinks that maybe he's been staying up too late studying. A lot of kids do it, so..." She trails off. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Shizuru steps aside, allowing the girl to walk inside. "His room is down that hall, to the left."

The girl nods and, pushing up her glasses, enters the room. Kuwabara looks at the girl in his room, thinking for a moment that his sister is simply pulling a prank. "Uh..who are you?"

"My name is Ayame, and I'm here to help you with your history." The girl sets a single notepad on his desk. "My friends and I will come every night for the next six weeks, or until you stop falling asleep in class and allowing your grades to slip." Her hands slams down on the desk, and she glares at him through her glasses. "So listen up and pay attention! I want to keep my nights free, and if you don't absorb this crap like a sponge, I have to keep coming here to try and pound it into your thick skull!"

Kuwabara hastily nods. "O-of course!"

She smiles. "Good. If you keep up the attitude, I might not kill you."

A knock at the door. Shizuru blinks, looking towards it. "What the...it's too early for your tutor to be here...I wonder who it could be?"

However, when she opens it, she finds not only one of Kuwabara's tutors standing there, but all three! The girlls look up at her and, in an almost chorused cry, say, "We need to see Kuwabara."

Shizuru wordlessly steps back, allowing the group inside to surprise her little brother. The three girls, who are complete witches at best, unholy monsters at worst, come in and stand in front of Kazuma Kuwabara. Ayame, who seems to be the leader of the group, steps up. "Kazuma Kuwabara."

The way she says his name, such a dark threat in every syllable, makes the teen shiver. "Y-yes?"

She slams a piece of paper on the table. "Explain this!"

He looks at it. "Um...what is it?"

"Your report card, dimwit!" She glares at him.

"I tried my best, really, I did, I swear, Ayame! Please don't hurt me!" Kazuma cowers under her fierce gaze.

"Why...you...you..." She growls at him, then pauses and grins. "You made better marks than I did in math!"

Kuwabara stares at her in shock. "...wha..."

Ayame giggles, a quite uncharacteristic thing for her to do. "You are on the honor roll, my friend! I now have my nights free! So, as a reward, we're taking you to get ice cream, and then leaving you alone."

Kuwabara falters, then grins, laughing happily as he sweeps the girls up in a hug. "Yeah! I told you I could do it, sis!"

Shizuru smirks. "Yeah, well, you're a smart kid."

"Now, come on! I want rocky road!" The group of high schoolers barrel out the door.


End file.
